tempestrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlock
Warlocks are elemental mages specializing in projectiles, explosions and 'beams' of various sorts. Tied as they are to the untamed essence of the elements, no other mages can match the pure fire (or water, or wind, or earth)power of a Warlock. The price of this strength is an almost complete inability to use it for anything but battle. While Warlocks can come from all walks of life and develop in all cultures, they typically share some commonalities: on the whole, they have a tendency to be reckless or brash, looking down on those who don't have their mastery of the forces of nature. Due to the amount of time they've spent honing their craft, they are more often than not physically frail and lacking in brawn. Most Warlocks will be content striding into battle with little more than robes or padded armor and a staff, letting their minds do the fighting for them. Warlocks of a spiritual bent typically hold the elements themselves in high regard, rather than any particular deity. Key attributes for a Warlock are RES and INT. Class Features Armor Proficiency None : Although mages are capable of taking armor training, many find armors too restricting and have difficulty properly casting spells while wearing armor. Weapon Training None : While a Warlock can learn to use a weapon, they often find they don't have time to devote to studying the martial arts. Skill Training +1 bonus to Spellcraft : Warlocks are trained in the use of the arcane arts and thus can use them capably. Research : A mage may choose to do research on subjects outside of the realm of the arcane, in order to give them a greater understanding of the world and aid in their improvised magic. Whenever the benefits from a mage's level progression include Research, the mage may gains one bonus point in any skill; this skill is not considered trained, and does not benefit from its linked attribute bonus (unless the mage also has ranks in that skill), but it allows the mage to use that skill for improvised magic. Spellcasting : Warlocks have the ability to cast spells through the use of the Spellcraft skill. Warlocks also begin gameplay with access to two Element augments. Augments : Warlocks start play with the following spell augments: *'Effects:' Daze, Quell *'Elements': Ice, Fire *'Range': Short Range *'Target: '''Single Target *'Duration:''' Burst : When a new augment can be acquired, as detailed under the Warlock Level Progression chart below, the Warlock may acquire a new augment from the Warlock augments list. Arcane Mutation : As he grows in power, a Warlock will find his body tainted by the magics he surrounds himself with. When leveling up, the Warlock must choose a mutation from the list below (as noted on the level progression chart); if he does not qualify for any of the listed mutations, a generic mutation can be acquired at random from the list at Arcane Mutation. Elemental Mastery At 20th level, the Warlock gains the ability to spellcast as a swift action, instead of requiring an attack action and a standard action. Only effect augments from the Warlock augment list can be used in this way; effect augments from other domains must still be cast at the normal speed. Arcane Mutations Fiery Soul : Fire energy has altered the Warlock's body, causing him to develop red skin and feel hot to the touch. Fiery Soul precludes the acquisition of Icy Touch. : Effect: +1 bonus to Intimidate, +1 Stigma : Requires: Fire Element Augment Infernal Form : Prolonged usage of fire magics has altered the Warlock further; his eyes begin to resemble embers in an ashen pit, his physical form begins to appear more brutish, and the area around him begins to feel unusually hot. : Effect: +1 Stigma, +1 bonus to Intimidate, +2 STR : Requires: Fiery Soul Corpus Ardens : The Warlock's body becomes wreathed in flames, and his very breath is as an opened furnace. Naturally, this precludes the usage of most traditional clothing or weaponry, as fabrics catch flame on contact and metals melt over time, necessitating the use of fireproof or enchanted gear instead. : Effect: +3 Stigma, +2 bonus to Intimidate, immunity to Fire-based damage, +2 damage received on contact with water : Requires: Infernal Form Icy Touch : Working with elemental ice has caused a bluish skin tone and a persistent aura of frost. This mutation precludes the acquisition of Fiery Soul. : Effect: +1 Stigma, +1 Ice damage when using Unarmed : Requires: Ice Element Augment Heart of Frost : Ice energy further taints the Warlock, making his eyes as diamonds, and his skin like ice. : Effect: +2 AR, +1 Stigma : Requires: Icy Touch Cutis Adamanteus : This causes the Warlock to be as the glacier in a tundra-- the area around him is constantly freezing cold, and his body gleams like a frozen diamond. : Effect: +2 AR, immunity to Ice-based damage, +2 damage received from Fire-based sources, all other living creatures within 10' require a heat source or lose 1 Agility, +3 Stigma : Requires: Heart of Frost Stoneskin : Continued exposure to elemental earth has hardened the Warlock's skin like stone. : Effect: +2 AR, -2 COO, +1 Stigma : Requires: Earth Element Augment Earthen Spirit : The element of earth has hardened the Warlock's mind as well as his body. : Effect: +1 RES, -1 INT : Requires: Stoneskin Corpus Montis : The Warlock has fully adopted the way of earth, with his body becoming craggy and hard like a boulder. : Effect: +3 Stigma, +3 AR, -3 COO, -10' movement speed, immunity to Lightning-based damage : Requires: Earthen Spirit Sparking Grasp : Electric energy has tainted the Warlock, causing his body to carry an electrical current. : Effect: +1 Lightning damage when using Unarmed, +1 damage received on contact with water, +1 Stigma : Requires: Lightning Element Augment Mind of Lightning : The Warlock's mind is warped like the lightning he commands, operating quicker, but more erratically as well. : Effect: +1 INT, -1 Will : Requires: Sparking Grasp Animus Clamans : Mastery of magical lightning has permanently altered the Warlock, granting him enhanced speed and greater reflexes. At the same time, however, his body carries a permanent electrical charge, and his eyes constantly spark and crackle with latent lightning energy. : Effect: +2 INT, +3 COO, +1 Lightning damage when using Unarmed, +2 damage from contact with water, visible in low-light and darkness, electrifies any metals in physical contact, +3 Stigma : Requires: Mind of Lightning Body of Energy : The Warlock's body is warped into a form tainted heavily by magical energy, seeming halfway between a physical body and one composed of raw magic. : Effect: +2 AR, -2 MR, +3 Stigma : Requires: Energy Element Augment Arcane Will : By becoming one with the energies of magic, the Warlock learns to better control it. : Effect: +1 AR, -1 MR, +1 Will, +1 bonus to Spellcraft : Requires: Body of Energy Animus Magicus : The Warlock ascends to a form made almost entirely of magical energy. This form makes him resistant to damage from physical sources, but due to being so close to the essence of magic, he is more easily harmed by the shaping of magical forces. Additionally, the Warlock becomes more attuned to his focus item, using it to give himself a semblance of physical form; if rendered unconscious or separated from the focus, his body dissipates and becomes incorporeal, and he will be able to reconstitute himself at his focus item, after attuning with a new one (if the old one was destroyed). : Effect: +5 AR, -5 MR, +1 Will, +1 bonus to Spellcraft, +4 Stigma : Requires: Arcane Will Levitation : Wind energy has given the Warlock the ability to hover above the ground effortlessly. : Effect: -2 STR, Warlock may move at normal movement speed up to 5 feet above the ground, +1 Stigma : Requires: Wind Element Augment Tempestuous Spirit : The force of storms has seeped into all elements of the Warlock's magic, granting every spell he casts the force of wind. : Effect: All spells have the added effects of the Wind element augment in addition to any other element augment they are cast with : Requires: Levitation Aura Vivans : The Warlock's body is wreathed in gusts of wind as the energy of the storm overtakes his body and soul. : Effect: +2 to Evasion, -3 STR, +10' movement speed, any small unattended objects within 5' of the Warlock are blown 5' away unless the Warlock makes a successful Will check to control the wind, +3 Stigma : Requires: Tempestuous Spirit Powerful Aura : The Warlock glows with a magical aura at all times. : Effect: -3 to Stealth, 15 feet of low-light illumination, +1 Stigma : Requires: Daze Effect Augment Warlock Augments Effect *Create Light *Crush *Damage *Daze *Elemental Tentacle *Nascence *Puncture *Runeburst *Severance *Shatter *Storm *Stun *Quell Element *Fire *Ice *Lightning *Water *Earth *Wind *Force *Energy Range *Point Blank *Short Range *Medium Range *Long Range *Extreme Range Target *Single Target *Multiple Targets *Area Duration *Burst *Short *Channeled *Timed Burst Warlock Traits Amplify Damage : The Warlock focuses all of his power into the art of destruction. : Effect: One effect augment that deals damage now deals one more point of damage at all levels of potency; increase the augment's cost by +4 Clarity. This trait may be taken multiple times. : Requires: INT 10, RES 8 Arcane Duelist : Through practice, the Warlock has mastered the art of engaging in magical combat with other spellcasters. : Effect: The Daze and Quell augments may be cast for half of their normal Clarity cost. : Requires: INT 7, COG 7 Magical Aptitude : The Warlock may learn a new augment. This trait can be taken more than once. : Effect: Choose a new augment from the Warlock augment list. : Requires: INT 9, COG 9 Magical Genius : Through careful study, the Warlock learns to apply multiple effects to a single spell. : Effect: Two Effect augments may be applied to a single spell when spellcasting. : Requires: INT 15, COG 10 Master Elementalist : Practice and genius have allowed the Warlock to combine elements effortlessly. : Effect: Two Element augments may be applied to the same spell. : Requires: INT 15, COG 10 Spell Pierce : The Warlock's spells are more adept at bypassing magical resistance. : Effect: The Warlock may increase the Clarity cost of a spell by 5 to reduce an opponent's MR against that spell by 1. This may be done multiple times on a single spell. : Requires: INT 7, RES 10 Steely Resistance : The Warlock has learned to increase his resistance to magical energies. May be taken multiple times. : Effect: +1 MR Unerring Aim : By concentrating on the spell at hand, the Warlock learns to make it always hit its mark. : Effect: The Warlock may increase the Clarity cost of a spell by 10 to prevent opponents from using Evasion to dodge it. Not applicable with the Area augment. : Requires: INT 9, COO 7 Level Progression Category:Classes Category:Base Classes Category:Mage Classes Category:Attack Classes